Past complications
by Myristoleica
Summary: Set 10 years after the manga. Tsuna is succesful mafia boss. At his weekly rounds his ring activate broken time machine and he accidetally get sucked into the past in the Vongola Primo's time. Will he ever come back? Will he even want to? Warning! YAOI, don't like, don't read! Some crack humor!. Main pairnig Tsuna/Primo.
1. Chapter 1

**Italy, present time.**

On the suburb of the Venice there was a great mansion. It's grounds spread across a thick forest and enormous, beautiful garden. There were eight huge buildings all attached to the main part. The manor in itself was magnificent. Gloriously ornamented, stunned every person seeing it. It had 182 rooms, 81 offices and 67 exits which all had a garage full of cars connected. People, often sighed hurrying through the corridors were the stuff working there: maids, gardeners, butlers, cooks, chefs, guards, inventors and many, many others. All of it belonged to the one man, currently sitting in the biggest office of all in the center of the building.

If you had asked someone to describe him, most (if not all) would use the words like: devilishly handsome , gorgeous, sharp, amber-colored eyes framed with thick, black eyelashes, god-like build, sexy, windswept brown locks, full, luscious, red lips, long legs and just amazing, firm arse. Always dressed in visibly expensive suits and cape, was the center of attention everywhere he goes. His deep baritone entrance not only females, but also males. And he was damn well aware of that fact. Having a world greatest hitman for a tutor since 14 do that to a person, I was feared by his enemies and admired by his allies (it comes with the title the strongest mafioso of all times). He was the tenth boss of the Vongola Famiglia- Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He was sitting at his desk signing some paperwork. SOME being a keyword... He was surrounded by ENORMOUS stacks of documents. He looked calm, but if you had looked closer his eyebrow twitching and his teeth gritting. He was muttering under his breath

" Just you wait... I will get you..." then his words blend together but you could recognize some words like: murder, pins, knives, blood, hooks and then darkly insane chuckle. Halfway through he put down his pen and stretched himself in his leather chair. He had only pants and loose-collar shirt on.

He looked outside and wondered 'Well, I could always run or burn it... Not like it'll be any help' He would have to do it later.

The silence was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. That person didn't wait for the reply and just opened the door. In walked his tutor and father-figure- sun arcobaleno Reborn. After the battle of the representatives the arcobaleno were restored to their earlier forms the adults ones. Since then they didn't age a day. It seemed that everlasting life was the after effect of the trinisette. He quietly walked across the room and sat in the seat opposite of Tsuna. He tipped his fedora up and glanced at his ex-student.

"Chaos, Decimo" Reborn greeted

"Good afternoon, Reborn" Tsuna replied "What brings you here?"

"I just was in the neighbourhood and decided to drop by." said hitman casually

"Oh so it's not about our new coffee delivery, isn't it?" Tsuna chuckled. Arcobaleno always visited Vongola mansion 'accidentally' on the same day as the espresso supply.

"Of course not, but who am I to say no when you're proposing" Reborn said innocently.

"Sorry, Reborn, but i have to finish this before I can go out of this office"

"Is that so? Hmm..." Reborn hummed and then smirked "Ok, I have an idea. If you don't finish all of your paperwork in two hours I'll 'accidentally' set Hibari and Mukuro at your favourite strawberry cake factory"

Tsuna's eyes widened comically. Not many people knew that, but Vongola Decimo was completely and utterly sweet-addict. He loves everything that's sweet, but his favourite one, of course, is strawberry cake.

"You wouldn't!" He gasped " Anything but the cake!"

Reborn just chuckled and looked amusedly at his boss."You really believe that I won't do this?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Tsuna exclaimed, but you could hear the slight panic in his voice

"Wanna bet on that?" Reborn asked with strange glint in his eye and raised single eyebrow.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean... Damn! Fine! You win. 2 hours. But don't even come near my cake!" Tsuna glared angrily. Sun arcobaleno just smirked smugly and with muttered "Good luck" he was gone.

_'Guess I have better got to work'_ brunette thought.

One and half an hour later Tsuna was signing the last paper when he heard knocking.

"Juudaime? Are you there?" he heard the voice of his right-hand man and storm guardian Gokudera Hayato.

They went to middle school together (also with some others). At first he despised Tsuna, who later managed to win his loyality by saving his life. Since than Gokudera followed his boss everywhere he went, just like overeager puppy. He grew out of this ridiculous devotion at official interhiting ceremony. Not that he was any less loyal now, just to manageable levels.

"Yes, come in, Hayato" Tsuna called

Doors opened and in walked silver haired young man with stunning, green eyes. He wore elegant suit with red tie loosely tied around his neck and was pulling something that looked suspiciously like a barrow.

"What do you have here?" asked Tsuna glancing curiously behind his nervous friend.

"Ermm.. That is... I mean... I DIDN'T DO IT! I'M SOOO SORRY JUUDAIME!" he started banging his head on the floor "I COULDN'T STOP THEM! THEY JUST KEPT FIGHTING! I!"

"Calm down, Hayato!" Tsuna interrupted him " Tell me exactly what happened"

"Well, as usual, Hibari on mission, half of the town destroyed. Mukuro appear whole town annihilated." Gokudera breathed heavily, twitching to apologize again.

"Ehhh... I should have expected it... Ok, tell you what we'll do." Tsuna said "Bring me here that paperwork and I'll work this somehow out, ok?"

"Of course! Juudaime always knows best!" Gokudera exclaimed happily. Than he pulled his barrow in. 3 giant stacks._ 'Well, it could be worse'_ Tsuna thought.

"Bring this in!" Gokudera called. And there was at least 17 big, red barrows coming into his office. Each full of paper. Tsuna stared... And stared... And stared... And started banging his head on the desk.


	2. Chapter 2

_Heeey! Sorry for the long wait, but it's the end of the term and a lot of work came up. Aaanyway here it is! Second chapter! I really apreaciate all the favourite and follow alerts and special thanks for the reviewers: **Ichigosberrymix, Niji95, xXHalfPrinceXx, hollow michelangelo, ilover145, Runriran and Wolfie Teel** I didn't expect that good response as it is my first fanfic, but it helped me greatly to post this one! And thanks for your's corrections, I hope that now it's easier to read :3 Hope you enjoy!_

Reborn confidently strode out of his ex-students office. He was quite content with himself. If Tsuna managed to finish his paperwork, he would get delicious coffee (he refused to drink espresso not made by Vongola boss, if possible) and if not, he would get to watch reaaaally entertaining fight.

'Hmmm... What to do... I have two hours and nothing to do...' hitman wondered, as he walked down the corridor. Suddenly he heard something and stopped to listen intently. It was perfectly silent. Arcobaleno shrugged and continued his way when he heard something again. No, he hadn't imagined it, of this he was now sure. It was an evil cackle. Curious to whom it was, he headed the way he heard it from. After a few turns he saw the door to the Inventors Heaven Vongola research section.

For mechanics of all kind it was a paradise. Everything they could need and a lot more was at hand. It was divided on a lot of smaller departments , each with its own head which only responded to the tenth. The head of tactics department was Irie Shoichi. He was a redhead with square glasses, who had proven himself to the young boss already in middle school at choice battle with Byakuran, together with blond inventors commander with lollipop obsession Spanner. Both of them caused many explosions and weird noises every day, but right now it weren't them. An evil cackle came from Innovations head- Giannini. Last week he had this wonderful idea to try and improve guardians weapons and... Let's just say it didn't went well and he was not in a good graces of a tenth generation.

When Reborn got his first glance inside, he saw some kind of a huge machine he had never seen before.

"Chaos Giannini, what's that?" he inquired.

"Oooh, Reborn-san! What a surprise!" exclaimed startled mech "Whatever brings you here? Need a weapon upgrade maybe?" he asked hopefully.

"No, and rest assured, I won't. Ever. Now tell me what the devil is that thing!" demanded hitman.

"Right... This is my 'I'm sorry' present for decimo!"

"And what does it do?" Reborn asked, as he rounded the machine.

"Oh, it's the time machine" replied Giannini distracted, as he checked some wires " I just finished it, but something is wrong, cause it just won't turn up!" he ended up yelling in frustration.

"Hmmm... Interesting. I'll leave now, but you better hope you will fix it by the time I come back or else." Reborn smirked and left, leaving behind gaping inventor.

'Oh it's good to be me' he mused ' Everyone is listening to me, even Tsuna... I'm just that awesome.'

He looked on his wristwatch and saw, that he still had an hour to waste, so he decided to go to the training room, maybe guardian to torment.

And so he wandered out of the mansion. He looked around and saw purple mist coming from one of the windows of the nearest room so he headed to it, hoping for some fun. The closer he got, the louder he heard metal crashing with metal. He was about to walk through the door, when it fell out of its hinges and out of the room slided young man with indigo, pineapple styled hair and mismatched eyes. His trench coat weared over a white shirt with indigo tie was torn at side. He held a trident in his hand and smirk firmly on his face.

It was Rokudo Mukuro, one of the two mist guardians of decimo. Up until 4 years ago he was imprisoned in the highest security cell within the Vendicare- most feared mafia prison. His only contact with outside world was through the possession of second mist guardian Chrome Dokuro. He hated everything connected to mafia, as it brought him nothing, but the pain. Until, of course he met Sawada Tsunayoshi. After he was defeated by him, Mukuro decided to temporary follow decimo to see what to make of him. Along many fights and adventures he started to respect and even slightly warm up to others, but what tipped the scales was his release from his prison. That was the reason why would he do anything for his 'precious Tsunayoshi'.

"Having fun, Mukuro?" asked amused Reborn.

"Kufufufu... But of course!" he replied " after all, our skylark is sooo interesting! What are you doing here, arcobaleno?" Mukuro asked and shrugged himself of dust.

"Just wandering around. Why are you fighting this time? At least you had enough sense left to do it in a training room, not some random city. Tsuna would be furious"

"Oya, didn't you know? I was on a mission i Nicea when that annoying skylark had to turn up and disturb me" Mukuro complained.

"Me? Disturb you? I think I may hit your head one too many times, if you mix up the facts like that" A new voice cut in.

It was Vongola cloud guardian Hibari Kyoya. He weared black suit with black shirt and purple tie. He had black hair and steely eyes. He was holding his beloved tonfas in his hands.

"I think not, Kyoya-kun, I don't recall you getting to hit me at all" Hibari's eyebrow twitched.

"Want a number to a good psychiatrist, pineapple? Or gardener will be sufficient?" this time it was Mukuros time to twitch.

"Oya, your..." his sentence was interrupted by a gunshot.

"Soo sorry to cut you off, but it's time for me to go. Ciao!" said Reborn, tilted his fedora and stalked away, leaving arguing guardians to themselves.

'Huhuhuhu, it's time!' Hitman thought ' Let's see if Tsuna managed to finish his task'

When he reached the corridor with the main office in it, he heard suspicious sounds, something crashing, rustling. He slowly walked towards the doors. As he reached them, all noise stopped. Reborn pulled out his gun and carefully opened the doors.

_**Main office, Vongola mansion, Italy, 2 minutes until Tsuna's time limit**_

Tsuna was adding the last touches to his plan, when he heard footsteps. He hurried to his desk and sat quietly, clasping his hands on his desk. He watched as the doors opened and his ex-tutor came through holding Leon.

"Hello Reborn" he greeted. Hitman grunted in response, while scanning the room thoroughly. After a minute he sighed and put away his weapon.

"Chaos, Tsuna, What's with the noises?" he asked.

"What noises Reborn? Are you feeling alright?" Tsuna asked innocently.

"Fine!" hitman growled "Are you done with your paperwork?"

"Of course, as you can see" decimo looked pointedly at stacks of finished documents and asked, shifting slightly "What about my strawberry cake?"

"What about my coffee?" Reborn smirked.

Tsuna jumped and run out of the room, slamming the doors behind him. Reborn sighed and looked around again. Something was off and he didn't know what. He hated not knowing what was wrong. He got up and walked around the room looking carefully.

'Hmm... It seems that everything is in order, but still I can't shake off the feeling that Tsuna was hiding something' with that thought he returned to his seat and waited for his long-awaited espresso. He didn't have to wait for long, as after a minute Tsuna returned with a pot of a wonderfully smelling coffee.

"Here it is!" Vongola boss exclaimed and handed the tray to the hitman "Just as you like it. But I have to ask you to drink it somewhere else though"

"And why is that?" Reborn inquired curiously.

"I'm just tired and want to rest, that's all" Tsuna assured him.

"Well... If you're sure I'll go now" arcobaleno said slightly suspicious, but relented and got up.

"Thank you, Reborn. Goodbye." Tsuna said and watched as the doors were closed. He waited 2 minutes longer and let out a whoop of joy.

"YEEES! It worked! I can't believe it worked! I managed to fool Reborn! REBORN! BWAHAHAHHAHAHAH! I'M A GENIOUS!" Tsuna gloated.

As he started to calm down, cabinets around the room burst open and his office was buried in paperwork.

'Well, here goes the rest of my day' Tsuna sighed and got to work. But then the doors to his office flew open to admit a smug looking Reborn.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he asked.

"R-Reborn... T-That's not what you think it is" Tsuna stammered slightly.

"Ohh? So enlighten me" hitman smirked.

"It's... Errrr... It's... " Tsuna quickly tried to come up with something believable "It's plans of Giannini's new invention!" he declared proudly.

"Oh so you know about it?" Reborn asked.

"Sure i do!" decimo replied, conflicted whether to feel relief, with the world's greatest hitman believing him, or dread Giannini's new invention "Actually, I was just about to go down to check on it, so if you'll excuse me" he said and walked to the doors in hope of getting rid of Reborn.

"In that case, I'll go with you" declared older man and Tsuna cursed inwardly.

Together they walked in silence to the innovation's department. Tsuna briefly wondered if Giannini will sell him out, but dismissed it quickly. When they got through the door, Giannini squeaked and exclaimed

"Decimo! What a pleasant surprise! I didn't expect you now! And Reborn-san! I'm sooo sorry, but..." his rant however was cut short as they noticed Tsuna's ring. It was glowing. And as the light was getting stronger the machine engine started up.

"What the... " and with that parting words, Sawada Tsunayoshi disappeared in a flash of blinding light.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello dear readers! I'm sorry for a long wait, but here it is! Third chapter! I want to thank you all for a follows, favourites and reviews. I finally looked at how much I have it and I can't believe it's so much xD Aanyways, I can't promise you quick or even regular updates, because I just **know** that I will either forget, or just will be too lazy to do it. But I can certainly promise you that I won't abandon this story, soo I hope you can forgive me ^^ I have a two questons tough, _

_1. Do you want to have a look into the future here and there? Or just go with the past?_

_2. Should guardians come to him? If yes then all of them or just 1 or 2? I have a few ideas for all of the situations and I like them all so it's up to you~!_

_I won't bore you more with my rambling, so let's go with the story :P_

_._

_._

_._

_**Italy, Vongola mansion, 400 years earlier**_

Through empty halls strolled a man. He was dressed in a black suit with a black vest and a cape, which billowed behind him. The man had a blond hair sticking in every direction and sky blue eyes. His heart-shaped face adored full, pale pink lips and button like nose. All in all he looked adorable... Or would look if he hadn't been scowling and stomping, surrounded by black aura. Why you coud ask. That's an easy question. The man's name was Giotto, Vongola Primo. He had just finished his paperwork. Many would say that this wasn't something to be mad about, but he wasn't angry at the fact that he finished, but what had he found in it. Giotto growled. His beloved guardians destroyed another fucking town!

It was just a simple mission. Go to the port and inspect goods on the 2 ships. Easy, right? But noooo! Nothing could be simple with them. Somehow according to the witnesses, his guardians started to fight between themselves just 15 minutes after arriving! It wasn't even anything of importance! Giotto released another growl. The reason for the quarrel was apparently a mouse. FUCKING MOUSE!

Lampo- his lighting guardian saw unfortunate rodent and screamed jumping in the air in fright. Sadly, he was holding some kind of porcelain figure worth fortune which shattered into thousands pieces. This, of course, caused G (his right hand man and storm guardian) to start yelling at him and chasing Lampo. During their run, they destroyed everything on their way. But he couldn't be this lucky and end up with only half of the port in ruins. One of G's attacks somehow hit Alaude. Of all the people in there it had to be his cloud guardian! The most violent one! He immediately joined the fight, and as he did, so did Deamon. The mist guardian couldn't let the opportunity to beat Alaude pass. Knuckle and Asari (sun and rain) got involved when they tried to calm them down. Fighters manged to burn Knuckle bible and Asari's hat. From here the brawl only escalated. And who the hell was the genius, who managed to relocate a SHIP into the middle of town!?

Ooohh he had enough. He called his dear friends for a meeting. He was going to give them piece of his mind. And the punishment he invented for them... Primo chuckled darkly and his limps stretched in sinister smile as he neared the door. Oh yea, they were gonna get it.

Guardians gathered in the meeting room shivered.

"I have a bad, baaad feeling about this meeting" murmured Lampo. He was the youngest of all the guardians. He had green hair and always walked with one eye closed.

"Don't we all?" questioned G, twitching in his seat. He was a tall man with pink (red!) hair.

"Sit still or I'll cuff you to this chair" said Alaude, blond french with grey eyes and love for rules.

"Nufufu... Quiet down Blondie" smirked Deamon with ridicule in his mismatched eyes. He looked from under his fringe on the blonde, knowing that he would be pissed. Alaude's right brow twitched.

"What did you say _melon-head_?"

"Maa, maa. Don't fight in here" smiled serenely Asari "Remember what happened last time you did that?"

Everybody shivered. This was NOT something they wanted repeat of. Let's just say that after their punishment, fluffy, pink ponies were banned, and fishes never went with sauce ever again...

"I wonder why Primo called us here" Knuckle thought out loud "You don't think that it's all about... You know what..?"

"Naaah" yawned Lampo "I doubt that he got to this report. It was at the bottom of the stack"

"Ohh. So you think that your boss is lazy?"said the voice from behind lighting guardian.

Lampo snorted "Eeevrybody knows that! He always tries to dump..." he stopped. The rest of guardians were looking at him in panic, even Alaude and Deamon seemed a little shaken. "What's up with you guys?" he asked

"Ermm... you should turn around..." said G nervously. Lampo glanced at him curiously, then shrugged and turned, only to pale and back down a few steps.

"P-P-Primo!" he stuttered "How long were you here?"

"Long enough" he answered and walked to his chair.

"Nooow, you all probably wonder why did I call you at such a short notice" he said. They all nodded.

"Well, you see, I was just finishing my paperwork when I came across something **interesting**" he explained with an angelic smile "Apparently SOMEONE just destroyed Faenza for NO reason. Does it rings any bells?" The guardians paled further, as he continued to speak "I would have hoped that mine punishments were effective, but I see that I will have to _improve _them, don't you think?"

"What?! No!" "You don't have to!" "There's no need to bother yourself!" The panicked cries of his friends only widened his smile.

"Hmm... You're right. I shouldn't bother" he answered to his friends relief "But you know, I was thinking about inviting** her **for some time now. Aaand just before this meeting I called her." Giotto smiled sweetly "She'll be here tomorrow"

The horror on their faces was priceless.

"You didn't!" gasped Knuckle.

"I did" confirmed Primo.

"But you know how she is!" yelled desperate G.

"That's why I called her" cue sinister smile "As for now..!"

Through the whole room spread a blue mist and they heard a loud voice.

"HELL?!" then a dull sound.

"WHAT?!" "WHY?" "NOOO!"

"Ouch..." they heard the voice groan "What happened?"

"Giotto!" gasped Knuckle "You didn't!"

"He did!" moaned G.

"I didn't do it!" exclaimed Primo "Really!"

"For summoning a demon I'll arrest you!" growled Alaude.

"D- Demon?!" gasped Lampo "Please don't eat me! Eat Giotto! He eats a lot of cake! He will be tastier! Right?!" Other guardians started nodding vigorously.

"Geeee... Thanks for a compliment, but I think you are mistaking me for Reborn. I'm not a demon, though I can't guarantee not eating anybody" replied amused voice.

The mist started cleaning away and they could make an outline of a person.

"Then, who ARE you?" asked Deamon, summoning his scythe.

"Apparently, someone in a deep shit" the man answered.

"Language!" scolded him Knuckle.

"I meant to inquire about your name, not your situation" chuckled obviously amused mist guardian.

The mist cleared completely.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi at your service" Tsuna bowed with a smirk.

"And, pray to tell me, what are you doing here, if you weren't summoned by Giotto?" asked Alaude.

"Why, standing" Tsuna replied "At least for now. Aren't you going to offer me a seat?" he asked a glassy-eyed Primo.

"Huh? Oh, sure. Sit down please" said Giotto snapping out of his daze.

"Thank you" Tsuna said with a smile, which made Giotto blush.

"Now, I think I should explain how did I get here before Deamon here will stab me with his scythe"

"That's will be for the best I think" commented Asari with a smile.

"Well, long story short, I am Vongola Decimo and I just accidentally activated a time machine and landed here"

There was a pregnant pause...

"WHAAAAAAAT..!?"


End file.
